Lumbar puncture is a procedure that is frequently performed in both clinical and research settings. Post-lumbar puncture headache (PLPH) is the most commonly reported complication of dural puncture. The incidence rate of PLPH is reported to vary from 0.5% to 60.0% (McGruder, 1988). The development of PLPH causes significant discomfort for the patient and often results in prolonged hospitalization. Although many researchers have studied the phenomenon of PLPH, findings pertaining to the etilogy, incidence, management, and prevention remain obscure and controversial. Age, gender, psychological constitution, hydration, LP needle size, and LP technique are but a few of the factors that have been implicated in the development of PLPH. While several factors have been implicated in the development of PLPH, an exhaustive review of the literature failed to indentify any nursing research studies which addressed this issue in patients with alcoholism. The purpose of this study is to examine the relationship among psychological, demographic, and physiological variables in patients who develop PLPH. We are also interested in determining whether differences in these variables exist between patients with and without the diagnosis of alcoholism. Adult patients and normal volunteers who have consented to participate in approved NIAAA inpatient protocols involving lumbar punctures as part of their research studies are invited to participate in this project. Measures of anxiety, depression, and pain perception are obtained a week prior, the morning of, and 72 hours after the lumbar puncture. By studying the demographic and psychosocial variables of the unique CC patient population, we hope to identify those patients at risk for developing PLPH.